Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan
Summary Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan is one of the newer games in the TMNT game franchise and one of the first games for the new TV Series. Story The TMNT's arch nemesis: The Shredder has once again formulating plans to take over New York, and it is up to the Turtles to stop him. Game Modes Story Play through the story mode and defeat shredder before it's too late. Multiplayer Play with other gamers either local or online in this mode. Tutorial Learn the basics of the game in this mode. Options Change some aspects of the game in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I got this game as a Christmas presents from my Girlfriend. So, I gave this game a try. Graphics The graphics in this game are of the cel-shaded kind. Which is quite good in comparison to the new TV Show on Nickelodeon (which look like a 5-Year old made it). However, the entire atmosphere of the graphics make it more mature than it is on the TV Show. 'Grade: '''A+ Music The soundtrack is a very good combination of rock & roll and even soft Japanese music. Though not like in the ''Samurai Warriors games. But still quite good, what you would expect from a TMNT themed game. 'Grade: '''B- Sounds/Voice The sounds in the game are what you expect, there are clashing if metal and even the sounds of UFOs flying around the stages. The voices also make the characters seem more mature than they are in the TV Show as well. Though it suffers by being voiced by the same VAs as some VAs do more than one character. '''Grade: '''C+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay of TMNT: MIM is similar to that of a Hack N' Slash game. Though there is more variety as there are bosses, and you also get to control more Turtles (especially if one goes down during battle). You also throw shiruken (especially if you want to maintain yout distance or destroy flying enemies), and you can also use stealth by performing silent takedown like in some FPS games and you can use something called T-Glass, which can allow you to see enemies. You also pick up green gems which either give you a helpful item or give you more points of some kind. Defese is something to get use to, but it's not overly complicated thankfully. The controls themselves are also easy and layed out like in a typical Hack N' Slash Game with a few twists thrown in for a good measure. '''Grade: '''A- Replay Value This game has you leveling up the TMNT, and like in a Hack N' Slash game, by leveling up your player, he gets more HP (of course). But other than that, there's not much in the way of extra content, so the only reason to play this game again is to max out the levels of your players. '''Grade: '''D+ Final Thoughts This game turned out to be not bad, actually quite good. Not all of the TMNT games have been winners, but this one happens to be quite fun and very playable. Though, it'll never be as good or better than ''Turtles in Time, that is pure golden Pizza. '''Overall Grade: '''B+